Tanya Degurechaff
Summary Tanya is a young blonde blue-eyed girl who is the reincarnation of a Japanese Salaryman. Due to his refusal to believe in God and encountering a figure, who he dubs X instead of God, he was sent into a fantasy realm of the current verse's setting. Her past refusal to believe in fantasy turned her into a mage with magical powers, enabling her to fly and fire explosive bullets. She is a Second Lieutenant in the Empire Army and quite ruthless and intolerant of failings in others - much the same as in her previous life. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 9-B to 8-B physically Name: Tanya von Degurechaff Origin: Youjo Senki Gender: Female Age: 9 (in the Beginning of the series), 14 (Volume 7 onwards) Classification: Human, Officer in the Empire Army Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (Used for various purposes, such as Flight, Energy Manipulation & Beam Emission, Pain Inducement), Masterful Marksmanship, Superhuman Augmentation, Explosion Manipulation (Could make bullets explode with the power of a nuke), Telekinesis, Decoy Creation, Self Destruction Attack Potency: Varies from Wall level (Can easily slice humans apart with her bare hands) to City Block level physically (Casual magic blasts easily tear apart large planes, blasted straight through a small mountain, created a huge mushroom cloud), possibly much higher (The explosion dwarfed nearby structures to an unknown degree) it should be noted that she is magically enhanced Speed: Subsonic, (Can fly at around 200 m/s, easily blitzes trained soldiers and other mages before they can react) with Supersonic+ Reactions (Can easily react to bullets, artillery shells and evade volleys of magical blast fire) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, possibly higher Striking Strength: Class KJ, likely higher (Easily bisected a man) Durability: At least Small Building Level physically, (Took a barrage of magical blasts without grievous injuries, when such shots are capable of doing things like this) likely at least Town Level with forcefields. (The same power source, just used defensively) Stamina: Vastly superhuman, can employ numerous spells at the same time, achieving feats such as perfectly maintaining levitation at an altitude of 10,000 meters, when a regular mage's upper limit is 6,000, and generally taking actions that would be extremely strenuous to an average mage, without breaking a sweat. Withstood a barrage of magic blasts and immediately afterwards survived, and even remained conscious, after a self-destruction attack Range: Multiple kilometers Standard Equipment: Her mage orb, a cursed Elenium Type 95, which she uses to channel and employ her magical power. Wields shotguns for combat Intelligence: High, very capable and competent soldier and lieutenant, and very effective at military tactics and strategies. Excellent fighter and marksman Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, however to a lesser extent (Can breathe perfectly fine 10 kilometers in the air without any equipment, for instance). Otherwise, none notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Youjo Senki Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8